


【居北】Give Head咬(pwp,萧邦居x必胜客宇)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 心机总裁×腹黑妖后，dwjj给的设定，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈文中两人都不是处，但都是第一次搞男人₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾





	1. Chapter 1

朱一龙面向落地窗坐着。  
公寓客厅可以270度俯瞰这座城市的CBD。  
流光溢彩，高楼林立，车辆川流不息。他平日时常看向窗外，享受这样的夜景。  
但今晚，他的视线只停留在跪在他腿间的男生身上。

正在扯下他裤链的男生叫白宇。  
白宇是个在读大学生，课余的时间在高级酒店打工。每周二、四、五、六，他都会在餐厅值班。  
弯月一样的双眼，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的脸颊，娇艳欲滴的红唇，束上围裙后尤其显得纤细的窄腰，还有那细长又笔直的双腿……刚步入社会的青年还保留着胡茬儿掩盖不了的青涩与朝气，穿上那身干净的制服，白宇在人群中格外亮眼。  
在看见白宇的那一瞬间，朱一龙便理解了男人们对年轻情人的肖想与执念。  
这样的情人，他想要。  
能紧紧套牢最好。

某个周五，朱一龙穿上了一身精纺法兰绒定制西服，走进了那家餐厅。  
在白宇为他端来酒水的时候，他故意站了起身迎了上去。红酒都倾洒在他面料精致的衣服上，白宇低头捡起玻璃杯的时候，他摁停了他的腕表。  
“先生抱歉，是我不小心，我给您擦干净，我给您……赔……”  
白宇虽然只是个学生，但在高级餐厅打工久了，也是能看出什么样的东西值多少钱的。在给朱一龙擦拭外套和衬衫时，他的声音越来越小。  
“不光是衣服，”朱一龙直视着他，目光冰冷却不容躲避，“手表也进水停了。”  
“这……”  
白宇的眼里多了几分躲避与慌乱。  
朱一龙预订的是餐厅最里面的位置，是个不起眼的角落。  
白宇支吾间，朱一龙将手搭在白宇的后背，然后顺着他的脊骨滑落到了接近臀部的位置。  
这种虚虚的划过似乎带了电，男生微微地颤了颤后，惊讶不安地扭头看向他，意识到了这种触碰的意味。  
“现金赔不起，我可以接受另一种赔偿方式。”朱一龙看了看他胸前的铭牌，念出了他的名字。“白宇。”

******

跟朱一龙回家时，白宇还穿着那身服务员的橙色工装。这让朱一龙更加兴奋了。  
白宇刚翻下他的内裤，他那发硬发胀的阳具就已经迫不及待地弹了出来，狰狞又嚣张。  
面对这样的情境，白宇犹豫着将手放在那根凶器之上。那里的温度是滚烫的，他握了握，有点不知所措。  
“你的嘴很好看。”朱一龙说道。  
白宇颤巍巍地低下头，嘴唇贴上了那伞状的顶端。  
轻轻地吻过顶端与茎身，白宇似乎适应了他的形状与气味，开始伸出了舌头。  
小巧的舌头顺着他的根部由下而上、由下往上地重复舔舐着，扫过那紧绷的肌肤和跳动的青筋。过了一阵，整根阴茎在他的湿润下泛着水光，但这种程度的舔舐起不到多少灭火的作用。  
在男人犀利的注视下，白宇闭着眼吞下了半截。

进屋的时候，朱一龙给白宇递了一杯温水。  
此刻白宇的口腔是温暖又湿润的，朱一龙只觉自己在他嘴里又胀大了一圈。  
白宇被他塞得满满当当，唾液顺着他合拢不了的嘴唇往外溢。他想要挣脱又怕碰到了自己的牙，稍微后退了一小段，结果被人摁住了后脑勺噎进去了更多。  
哽咽了一阵，白宇终于接受了自己嘴里的东西。他开始揉捏着朱一龙下方的囊袋，同时加大了吞吐的幅度。有好几回，白宇的鼻尖都已经蹭进了他底端的毛发。  
“很好…就是这样…”  
朱一龙不禁揪住白宇的头发，昂起头说着。  
在朱一龙的鼓励下，白宇彻底放开了。他愈发投入地埋首在朱一龙的腿间，甚至顾不上自己换气。在朱一龙顶到最深处的时候，他的喉咙痉挛着将那话儿吸得紧紧的。不一会儿，朱一龙便射了他一嘴……

朱一龙心满意足地看着白宇咽下了他的精液。  
“我可以离开了吗？”  
擦拭干净肿胀的嘴唇，白宇小声地问道，不敢抬头看他。  
“今晚可以。”穿好裤子的朱一龙为他打开了客厅的大门，回头补了一句，“下次，我给你电话。”

******

在白宇默默地离开后，他拿起手机，开始回放今晚的录像。  
在白宇闭眼为他口交的时候，朱一龙开启了手机后置摄像头，将手机晾到了沙发扶手上。  
这个角度，镜头拍不到他的上身，但能清晰地拍到白宇的脸以及被白宇含在嘴里的那根性器。  
这是一段可以威胁人的录像。  
播放着视频，朱一龙忍不住掏出自己的下体，握住茎体上上下下地撸动了起来。  
就在他快要跟着加快的吞咽发出呐喊时，他忽然发现，视频里的白宇看向了镜头，冲镜头眨了眨眼。  
屏幕内外的朱一龙都射了。  
视频中，白宇低着头，吞下所有精液。他的嘴角是上扬的。那点笑意带着狡黠，在他弯弯的眼里生动地闪烁着。

 

“哼，小狐狸。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上，朱一龙再次拨通那家餐厅的电话，预订晚上的座位。  
他听得出来，是白宇接听的电话。  
“我再跟您确认一遍，您预约的是景观位，晚上七点钟到，对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“好的，朱先生，我们会为您预留位置。如果您有任何行程变化，随时拨打我们的电话，祝您生活愉快。”  
电话的另一头一直是平稳而礼貌的，听不出任何语气的变化。

那一晚，朱一龙没有如约出现。  
又隔了一晚，朱一龙才给白宇发送了他家的定位以及一个具体的时间。

******

白宇准时上门了。  
他好像知道朱一龙对制服的喜好。他穿着一身洁白的衬衫，连餐厅的围裙也没有解下。

朱一龙在窗边的沙发坐了下来。  
还没等他给出指示，白宇已经在他面前跪了下来，主动解开了他的腰带。  
小狐狸彻底卸下了伪装。  
白宇握住他的阴茎，挤迫着逐渐胀大的茎身，毫不抗拒地在探出舌尖在龟头上打转。在他顶端的穴眼渗出水后，白宇含下了整根肉棒，开始专注于吞吐的动作。  
这次，他又射进了白宇的嘴里。  
白宇先是张开嘴让朱一龙一览自己嘴里糟糕的光景，然后当着他的面将嘴里的浊液都吞了下去。  
“腥的。”  
还没等白宇将嘴擦干净，血脉贲张的朱一龙便将人一把捞起，抱到自己腿上。  
“你家境不差，学习很好，追求你的人多得很……”他收紧了手臂，贴上白宇的胸膛，将两人的距离缩短到只剩下一厘米，“进我的圈套……你看上我哪里？”  
“朱总看上我什么，我便看上朱总什么。”白宇一边说着一边低头咬了咬他的下唇。  
“肤浅。”  
朱一龙笑着斥责了一句，堵住了男生的嘴。  


******

第一次在餐厅里看见朱一龙，白宇便彻夜未眠了。  
他从未见过这样的男人，眉眼与气质那样的勾人。温柔与冷傲，内敛与狂妄，在他身上都完美地揉合在了一起。  
那一晚，一回到宿舍，白宇就忍不住打开电脑。  
只与女生交往过的他，在网站上搜索起男男做爱的小片，一边自慰，一边想象着自己与那个男人做着视频里的勾当。

原来取向的觉醒只需要一眼。

就在白宇为如何接近这个男人而感到烦恼时，他突然发现：这个男人的目光，也一直在他身上流连。  
那人眼里的欲望，和他内心的想法一样危险。

******

白宇虽然长得高，但身躯纤薄，皮肤也是柔软白皙的。  
朱一龙未曾想过自己竟会被这样的人激发出雄性的占有欲与攻击性。搂着他亲吻了一阵，朱一龙的手便迫不及待地隔着裤子搓揉着白宇难得有点肉感的屁股，用肢体去表达自己想要入侵的渴望。  
白宇打断了他，将他的手挪在了自己的档下。  
他的男孩，此刻下体也是胀鼓鼓的。  
“先帮我。”  
朱一龙看着他，露出轻佻又傲慢的一笑，抱着他起身，将他整个人抵到沙发前的落地窗上。  
在和白宇对视的时候，他迅速地抽出白宇的皮带，解开纽扣和拉链，将他的围裙和裤子都扯下，然后蹲了下来。  
白宇的阴茎长得跟他的脸蛋一样漂亮，挺直又饱满，充了血后前端的颜色要比后半截要更粉一些，他的毛发都是干净的，上面还带着沐浴露的味道。  
抬头看着白宇期待又带着忐忑的眼神，从未给男人口交过的朱一龙，张嘴含住了面前的肉茎。  
在他吸吮那沾了些许粘液的顶端时，站着的白宇发出了含糊的声音。  
白宇不像他，一声不吭的。瘙痒、舒服、疼痛，男孩的每种感觉对应的反应都是鲜明的，几声清晰的娇喘，朱一龙便忍不住扶住白宇再吸进去一些。  
就在他握住白宇的臀瓣时，他忽然摸到了一样硅胶质感的物件。

一个肛塞。

朱一龙侧过身去看白宇的后面。  
那黑色的硅胶制品堵在小穴中，露出了短短的一截。  
那形状看着并不吓人，像是入门者为了适应异物填充而选择的尺寸，也没有什么震动开关。露出的一小截把柄卡在他白嫩的臀瓣之间，显得格外引人注目。穴口那圈透明的粘液，更是为整个画面覆上了淫靡的光泽。  
朱一龙向那小巧的硅胶制品伸手，却被白宇揪住了他的头发。  
“朱总，先帮我。”双颊因生理快感而泛着潮红的小狐狸，眯着眼跟他说道。  
他的语气是俏皮的，但说出来的话却像是命令。  
朱一龙不禁舔了舔自己的后槽牙。

他重新用唇舌包裹住白宇翘立着的阴茎。  
就在白宇阖上眼为他温热的挑弄而昂首呻吟时，朱一龙伸手勾住了肛塞尾部的那截把柄。他没有马上将它拽了出来，而是跟着前面吞吐的节奏，拖着小道具浅浅地抽动着。  
虽然只是小幅度的动作，但白宇明显从未体验过这样的感觉，前面还被刺激着，后面又被人这样搅动，双腿开始微微地打颤。察觉到变化的朱一龙，加快了吞咽的速度，同时将肛塞往深处推了又推。  
不消一会儿，白宇便全数喷在了他的口腔里。他身子一软，整个后背贴在了落地窗上……


	3. Chapter 3

朱一龙将白宇抱了上床，贴到他的身后。  
释放过的白宇侧躺在床上，瘦削的胸膛起伏着。少了那分带着侵略性的狡诈，小家伙看上去乖巧了许多。  
现在轮到他发号施令了。  
“抬腿。”朱一龙说道。  
白宇顺从地抬起了左腿，向他敞开了身体。  
朱一龙慢慢地将那黑色的肛塞抽了出来。小道具上面沾了各种说不清道不楚的透明黏液，拔出时还牵出一声轻微的水响。  
抽出的那一刻，白宇还有那么一丝失落感。不过那分失落感没有维持太久。不一会儿，朱一龙便从那舒展开的位置挤了进来。

虽然之前白宇便已经用嘴巴亲身感受了朱一龙的大小，但真当对方填进了他的甬道，那种满溢感要比预想中来得还要强烈。挺进一半时，他便已经想收拢自己的腿。但朱一龙托住了他的腿窝，不给他一点挣扎的机会，接纳了几次缓慢而有力的捣动，那一整截肉棒便完完全全地推进了他的身体里。  
这感觉来得比口交还要紧致、还要湿热，两人都有点不习惯。但这确实是他们无比期待的交合。在摩擦中获得快感的那一瞬间，两人几乎是同时做出了纠缠对方的反应。  
朱一龙一边抚摸着白宇大腿与臀部之间的肌肤，一边往他敞开的腿间使劲儿顶。每当他戳到了白宇体内最敏感的位置，白宇都会惊喘着弓起身子，转过头索要他的吻。到了后面，两人的嘴唇几乎没有分开过，连在一起的部位也碰撞得特别紧密。  
这缠人的小狐狸激起了朱一龙内心的每一分贪婪。他不光想占有他，他还想要居高临下地欣赏他的情人沉浸在色欲中的模样。于是，朱一龙直了起身，将白宇的左腿撂到自己肩上。他双腿跨在白宇的右腿之上，对准那已经无法合拢的穴口捅了进来，捣得白宇呜呼着揪住了床单。  
从侧面看，白宇的腰肢尤其诱人。又细又薄，没有丝毫赘肉。在接纳他的时候，那细腰努力地扭动着，吸引住了他全部的视线。  
强烈的视觉刺激下，朱一龙借着这个姿势俯冲，挺得越来越深。  
快感顺着高强度的律动席卷着白宇的整个身体。原已软下的性器此刻在前前后后的摇摆中又苏醒了过来，颤巍巍地流着水。  
感受到白宇濒临高潮的抽搐，朱一龙将他翻了个面，掰开了他的那双长腿，整个人正面压到了他的身上。  
“不准低头，看着我…”  
隔着一小段距离，他也能感受到白宇上半身也在不断散发着的热气。此刻的他同样大汗淋漓。  
就在他以为白宇已经不能控制住自己的身体时，白宇直视着他，用双腿夹住他的腰，箍住了他的身体。  
骤然收紧中，朱一龙狠狠地顶了几下，白浊的体液便都打在了白宇的肠壁上……

******

朱一龙从浴室里出来，看见白宇正躺在床上，把玩着他那晚摁停的腕表。  
在他靠近时，白宇看了他一眼，喃喃道：“明明是防水的款式。”  
小狐狸倒也不是生气，只是语气里带着几分微妙的挑衅。  
朱一龙勾起了嘴角，将手上的毛巾丢到一边，俯到白宇身上扯开了他的浴袍。  
他贴到白宇裸露的下半身旁，拿起了放在一旁的手机。  
还没等白宇反应过来，他便已经摁下了快门。  


“来，也给你留个要挟我的把柄。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 心机总裁×腹黑妖后，dwjj给的设定，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 文中两人都不是处，但都是第一次搞男人₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
